War-Ending Blade
}} "Lu Ban -'' ''Genius inventor from the Department of Natrual Science, invented ground-breaking inventions like food processors, server construction equipments, military weapons, etc. Even Donghai Longwang wanted to recruit Lu Ban into her weapons development team. But Lu Ban has an odd personality, money alone isn't enough to recruit her. She would only join if her desire for research and invention is satisfied. To Lu Ban, research and invention is the meaning of life, other things aren't even worth contemplating. The only person that bothers her, is Mo Zi. Lu Ban originally thought Mo Zi merely likes to act cool, yet she easily disabled Lu Ban's newly invented Firewall Destructor on a academic conference held by Taixue. Ever since, Lu Ban has maintained a competitive mentality towards Mo Zi, immersing herself in the development of super weapons. To develop super weapons, Lu Ban worked at many factions and facilities through various means. One day, she obtained a peculiar power supply program. She installed it on the weapon of the Sages of Justice out of curiosity, resulting in the rampage of said weapon. Realizing the mess she made, Lu Ban hurriedly escaped with the power supply program. According to information from the Ink Army, Lu Ban is secretly in contact with the remaining forces of CHU after her escape. Mo Zi, the leader of the Ink Army, believes that she can no longer be allowed to cause disarray all over the place, and therefore assistance from the Adapter is needed in order to put a stop to Lu Ban-" War-Ending Blade is the 11th Standard Regional Ultimate Quest released for the Taiwanese version of Crash Fever. At the end of Li Si Invades!, Li Si and QIN had retreated after her attack on the Department of Ethics due to the appearance of the Ink Army, but they disappeared after Li Si's retreat. Later, the player is approached by members of the Ink Army, who mention that their leader, Mo Zi, wants to meet them. Once the player sees her, they recognize her from when they met earlier in TP City during the events of Happy Stomach Night Market. Mo Zi explains that their goal is world peace, and mentions how weapons only serve to cause more bloodshed. She mentions how she needs the player's help to capture someone, since war will not stop so long as that person is free. She mentions that the person is Lu Ban, a genius inventor who possesses many unique weapons that she has created. Mo Zi mentions that Lu Ban is obsessed with inventing, and was behind many machines such as the Mecha Nian Beast, Donghai Longwang's battle armor, and the Dragon Boat Girls. Mo Zi mentions that Lu Ban doesn't care about being paid for her work, and that she will make superweapons for anyone who provides her resources and an environment for her research. Mo Zi states that Lu Ban doesn't have evil intentions, but is so wrapped up in her inventing that she doesn't really care if what she does is evil or not. Mo Zi then states that Lu Ban is currently with the remnants of CHU after they fell apart following the events of Chu Huai Wang Invades!, and is currently in their hideout. Mo Zi remarks that while QIN needs to be stopped, CHU will only seek vengeance, and will thus try to continue the war at all costs, and thus need to be dealt with. Mo Zi then mentions that Lu Ban found something else, a power source that has been causing issues in several areas. Lu Ban had previously tampered with this power source and tried using it on the Mecha Nian Beast, but that only caused it to go on a rampage shortly afterwards that led to the events of New Year Weapons Battle Jam!. Lu Ban had managed to escape with the power source, and Mo Zi viewed it as dangerous due to it being a part of something else, although she didn't know what. The player confronts Lu Ban at an abandoned weapons factory where the CHU remnants were hiding out at, and defeats many robots as well as fighting Compass, who had joined under Lu Ban. Eventually, they confront Lu Ban herself. She tries to use many of her gadgets to defeat the player, but ends up losing. The members of the Ink Army tie up Lu Ban and take her back to their headquarters. Once they are back, Lu Ban states that capturing her won't stop war and they might as well just kill her right there. Mo Zi just sighs and remarks that Lu Ban is beyond salvation, and orders that they untie Lu Ban. Lu Ban then states she doesn't want to be lectured, and claims they untied her because they are scared. Mo Zi says that Lu Ban only knows tech, and then surprisingly states that she looks forward to her weapons. Lu Ban is confused by this, and Mo Zi says that Lu Ban is free to research there and develop weapons for them. Lu Ban thinks its some kind of trick, but Mo Zi continues on, and claims they have more capital and resources than their enemies. She calls Lu Ban's superweapon a toy, and tells her to make a superweapon that she'll appreciate. Mo Zi says that Lu Ban can escape if she wants, but if she does then her weapons will be laughed at. Lu Ban is not happy with her superweapon being called a toy, and starts to mention the Mecha Nian Beast, but Mo Zi tells her to not use power sources that came from unknown places again. Lu Ban agrees to making weapons for Mo Zi, but quietly remarks that she will retrieve the power source later. Counter Units The Regional Festival counter unit to this quest is Mo Zi. The Ultimate Wizard counter unit to this quest is Li Si. Quest Overview Prologue= |-| Ultimate War-Ending Blade= |-| Chapter= In-Quest Dialogue Story Quest Videos Prologue= |-| Epilogue= Text Work in progress. Post Quest Blurbs * Mo Zi: A genius scholar who created the Mohists in order to stop the wars surrounding the China HQ. She wants to stop Lu Ban now. * The Mohists: Mo Zi gathered skilled people from all over in order to stop the wars. Some call her a savior, and others a terrorist. * Lu Ban: A genius inventor who lives for inventions. Treats Mo Zi like her lifelong rival. She calls her a 'terrorist of peace.' * The Mysterious Drive Program: Lu Ban found a drive program that can create massive energy. Mo Zi sees it as dangerous, because it's a piece to something else. Trivia Work in progress. Category:Taiwan Ultimates Category:Quests with Story Quest Videos